The present invention relates generally to a closure for a container and, more particularly, to a relatively small, thin and/or flat device that permits selective opening and closing of a flexible container to dispense even small amounts of contents therefrom.
Flexible containers, such as pouches, sachets, transparent polymeric bags and the like, are well-known for at least temporarily holding or storing a variety of items, such as office supplies, jeweler, bathroom or travel accessories, foodstuff (both solids and liquids) and the like. One such conventional flexible container is sold under the name ZIPLOC. While conventional flexible containers are quite versatile and beneficial, such containers provide a relatively wide opening, such that controlling the release of the contents from within the containers can be difficult.
It is heretofore not been discovered how to create a closure for a flexible container or a combination thereof that is relatively small, flat and/or thin, and allows a user to easily release or dispense a desired amount of the contents from the container. The present invention accomplishes the above objectives and overcomes the above-described disadvantages of conventional flexible containers.